This invention relates to a burner to be used in a combustion equipment for liquid fuels, for instance, a waste oil. More particularly this invention relates to a burner in which liquid fuels can be completely burned not by being forcedly injected but by being atomized in a principle of atomiser.
There are some conventional combustion methods for burning liquid fuels, for instance, a petroleum. Namely, a method to stock a predetermined amount of fuel in a pan, e.g. a tank, to suck the fuel therefrom to a wick by capillarity so as to burn it, a method to burn a fuel which is atomized with air by pumping force (pressure atomization method), a method to burn a fuel which is vaporized by heating, a method to burn a fuel which is atomized by centrifugal force, or atomized by centrifugal force simultaneously being heated (centrifugal atomization method), and, a combination method to burn a fuel combined with other fuels are known. The pressure atomization method and centrifugal atomization method are frequently used among them.
A conventional combustion equipment of pressure atomization type does not trouble many times and is applied to various kinds of combustion devices for treating various kinds of liquid fuels. However, it is hard to control the air-fuel ratio. In case of burning a heavy oil, particularly a waste heavy oil containing many solid particles such as sludges for instance, it is easily occured that the oil is incompletely burned and the nozzle is blinded by the particles. On the other hand, a conventional combustion equipment of centrifugal atomization type can easily carry out complete combustion, but is not suitable for a heavy and viscous liquid fuel, either. Particularly in case of said heavy oil, the particles may adhere to a centrifugal vaporizer and a nozzle thereby disturbing vaporization and dispersion of the oil. And the combustion equipment of this type cannot be applied to a certain kind of combustion furnace because of its structural matter, and it may easily get out of order. Utility model laid-open No. 63-179426 discloses a combustion equipment wherein the fuel flow is automatically controlled in proportion to the air flow by a principle of atomizer. It can overcome said problems to some extent but is not suitable for a heavy liquid fuel and waste oil, either.